A vehicle may be associated with a power generator for generating electrical power at remote locations. For a hybrid vehicle with an internal combustion engine, the engine may drive an alternator or generator for charging an energy storage device, such as a battery. An inverter may be connected to the direct current (DC) vehicle bus to generate an alternating current (AC) voltage at 50 HZ or 60 Hz for powering one or more auxiliary electrical devices, such as portable electronics equipment, computers, communications equipment, public safety electronics equipment, medical equipment, and military electronics equipment. Similarly, for an electrically propelled vehicle that uses a DC drive motor, an inverter may be connected to the DC vehicle bus to generate an AC voltage at 50 Hz or 60 Hz for powering one or more electrical devices. The inverter may be associated with heat sinks that add weight to the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the overall weight and improve usage of vehicle electronics for electrical power generation, among other things.